Poem to Guess
by Graystorm11
Summary: Guess the cat in the poem!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay - new fic. On my first one, I had been doing warrior quizzes at the bottom of the page. I decided to make a whole new story, just for quiz-poems. Guess away and review!**

A crazy cat

A bad day

Blood around her

the fur was in a way

pain then peace

peace then rage

not only hurt

scent stolen by mint and sage

white and gray

a pale pink

she is cold

him and her on the brink

dark brown

no justice

long claws

no longer nice

falling away

healed again

falling falling

made right with kin

**Easy one to start with but I won't continue until at least one person has reviewed.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Cats who got it right:**

**Honorable mentions: Birdlover8  
**

**The answer was Bluestar!**

* * *

Loving

Leaving

Abandoned

Heaving

* * *

Friends guide

Lost

Found again

At a cost

* * *

Gone

The black one gone

Seeking a new path

Leaving again

**Good luck! A/N I will not continue until there are two reviews for this chapter**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ah, my poor, befuddled, guessers. Are they too hard? Correct:**

**Honorable mentions:Storm-eyes - not quite! Guest - Yellowfang could have been correct had it not been I decided it would be another cat. Icefeather - Graystripe was a good guess, but when did he have a black kit? And I was expecting everyone to think Leafpool - running away with Crowfeather, having the Windclan warrior's kits, tell Hollyleaf her secret, Hollyleaf running away. Except it wasn't Leafpool. Ever read the ****_Tigerstar and Sasha_**** manga series? The correct answer was Sasha - Tigerstar leaving her, losing her kits, Tadpole dying, going to live with Riverclan, leaving Riverclan. And yeah, that one WAS hard. So for Icefeather, I'm making it easier.**

Born from the dead

One group then the other

Parent exiled

I stayed with my brother

* * *

Punished for nothing

Saved by a kin

Fought against two shadows

But could not win

* * *

Kin came to me

I left my parent

Journeying along

The storm went

* * *

I not imprisoned

Though I felt so

A dark cat stayed by me

Pelt as dark as a crow

* * *

In dark we stole

In dark we returned

Falling from stone

By my side my loves mourned

**Is this ANY easier? Hint, hint, dark as a crow is a BIG clue. If you still have trouble, look at my profile, go to the 'list your twelve favorite warrior cats in a random order' carefully look over my first cat. If you STILL can't figure it out, I can't help you. Three reviews needed for this chapter - I need motivation.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Correct Guessers: Blazinghorse, Icefeather, Storm-eyes-osprey  
**

**Honorable Mentions: Everyone who reviewed got it right! Let's see about this one.  
**

**Answer: Feathertail! My third favorite cat!  
**

I was strong

Friend of the blue

Named for the strong

looked it too

* * *

The pine with a secret

entrusted to me

kept for a name

then fell the tree

* * *

A pelt much like mine

led the way for the clan

though not I, I thought

_Someday I can_

* * *

When redness fell

A great honor placed

When the fire had

his test aced

* * *

Gone for a day

Soon dark cats came

A terrible cat

With a deadly aim

**The last two phrases might be easier to guess on. Good Luck (you'll need it)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Correct Guessers: Storm-eyes-osprey  
**

**Honorable mentions: No one else guessed!  
**

**Answer: Lionheart**

A mother

Who always had food

Who was always warm

Came to the wild for good

* * *

A father

Who loved with all his heart

His mate and kit

From him depart

* * *

A sister

With so much life

When I see her now

Sorrow cuts through like a knife

* * *

A sister

Patched and strong

Envious, she first fought for

But then against the fierce throng

* * *

A love

Who met another

But after the battle

With him she did not bother

**So sue me if the wording's weird. I want to make it rhyme. (hint) This is my top favorite warrior cat ever!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Correct: Storm-eyes, Icefeather, Blazinghorse, Alexis  
**

**Honorable Mentions:fluffy-muffin-loves-jayfeather**

**Answer:Bumblestripe!**

A sister

Who had a name

Died when born

Mother was never the same

* * *

A father

Who ran after rabbits

Yet died in the dirt

For force of habit

* * *

A loner

Who some thought innocent

Not I, but later

I understood what he meant

* * *

A housecat

Who helped me

Physically and spiritually

guided me to the truth I now see

* * *

A leader

Finding us where it was hard to be found

Guiding us where it was hard to reach

I heard his voice as my last sound

**I know, I know, more weird wording. Hopefully, it should be easy though. I just don't understand why I'm not getting more reviews. Even if you think you don't know the answer, Please, please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Correct: Storm-eyes**

**Honorable Mentions: Birdlover8 (yes I know you didn't know the answer but thanks for reviewing!)**

**Answer: Tallstar!**

A mother

Who had many kits

Gentle as her first part

Soft as her second part

* * *

A father

Who never showed his rough side

To any of his kits

Or mother with her gray hide

* * *

Two brothers

Two not alive

The others from their time

Managed to survive

* * *

Two sisters

One still here

On a hunting patrol

Fell down a drop so sheer

* * *

My glossy coat

Personality like a spark

A pretty she-cat

Who spied on the dark

**(Hint, hint, my second favorite warrior)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Correct: Scipio (eventually), Storm-eyes (true), getting nowhere (yes but which one?)  
**

**Honorable Mentions: Cinderheartmuffs, Wolflover999, Blazinghorse (who almost got it), **

**Answer: Foxleap! Yes, the wording in the first and last phrase confused many of you. I hope this one won't!**

A mother

Pelt white as snow

Sister to my mate's mother

Or foster mother if you should know

* * *

A sister

Who was not meant to be what she is

An accident by a cold-blooded plan

On the dark tabby paws of his

* * *

A mate

Who never fit in

Believed ancestors were nothing more

Than a tale to make cats grin

* * *

An apprentice

Who died a warrior

Fighting for me

For his death I could not have been sorrier

**If you need a hint, go to the second chapter of my newest story, ****_My Last Days_****. But it should be easy anyway.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Correct: Storm-eyes, Emberclaw, ScipioPB, Creekfur (eventually)  
**

**Honorable Mentions: Guest, Mallowleaf, Sandstorm0789  
**

**Answer: Brightheart!**

A mother

Who lied to the clan

Her sister tries

To cover up all that she can

* * *

A father

Who didn't know we were kin

But when his son fought us

It made quite a din

* * *

A brother

Strong like his name

Hungry for battle

And never got lame

* * *

A brother

Who could not see

Yet saw more than most

He was part of the Three

* * *

A young tom

Yet older than a tree

Never came to the light

Where I belonged, he helped me see

**Storm-eyes, this should be easy guessing for you! As for the rest, focus on the third and fourth phrases if you think it's hard.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Correct: ScipioPB, BlizzardStrike,Creekfur, Storm-eyes, Katie-kat1129  
**

**Honorable Mentions: PeaceLoveWolves  
**

**Answer: Hollyleaf!**

**Happy Tenth Chapter!**

A father

Who kitted another

But until my father was killed

the cat did not know he was my brother

* * *

A friend

Who kept his old name

Later, when Blood returned

His head hung down with shame

* * *

A leader

Who took us in

And gave us a chance

I'm sure he does not regret it now, or then

* * *

A journey

Leaders side by side

We crossed over stone

And came to a lake so wide

* * *

Many seasons

My bones creaked and eyes dimmed

I remained the deputy until a battle

Where my life was taken by the strong-limbed

**Easy one? I don't know. It will be easier if you've read ****_Yellowfang's Secret_****, though. (Did that really just rhyme? I didn't mean it that time [Aaahh! Stupid poetry!])**


	11. Chapter 11

Correct: ScipioPB, Storm-eyes, Sandstorm0789, BlizzardStrike, Creekfur, Eaglehaze

Honorable mentions: Everyone got it right! Yay!

Answer: Russetfur!

Congratulations BlizzardStrike, for being the 50th, yes that's right, the 50th reviewer of my story! Who can be the 100th?

A leader

Pelt like flame

Came to the gorge

Restoring the sky was his aim

* * *

An enemy

Who should have been prey

Fought with cunning

We lost two lives that day

* * *

A stranger

Who came from a distant place

We went there and fought a battle

And ended with the enemy's stricken face

* * *

A mate

Who only stayed in day

But when danger threatened our kits

My mate decided to stay

* * *

A cat

Who I gave many chances

Turned sour and stole

Exiled with many hostile glances

Sorry about any mistakes and phrasing. I had to write this on my kindle fire. (Hint) This cat is a leader from the oldest and newest clan. Figure that out!


	12. Chapter 12

**Correct: Storm-eyes, Wyldclaw, Sandstorm0789, Katie-Kat1129, ScipioPB**

**Honorable Mentions: All were correct! Just remember, I only do one cat each chapter.**

**Answer: Leafstar! (never much liked her but what the hey)**

A mother

Pelt like my own

Torn between streams

And places where wind has blown

* * *

A father

Rejected but not weak

As a kit he tried to reach

The great looming peak

* * *

Two kits

Who weren't supposed to be

They were loved so much

But them I never got to see

* * *

A mate

I met him wet all over

He lived far from the river

And yet he was my lover

**Grammar has nothing on my poetry! Review! (hint) read Crookedstar's Promise**


	13. Chapter 13

**Correct: ScipioPB, These Wings of Freedom,**

**Honorable Mentions: Sandstorm0789,**

**Answer: Silverstream!**

A mother

Who birthed three but two died

A long kitting, a hard kitting

Grief shook her sleek black side

* * *

A father

Highest position in the clan

When he left to live behind a fence

Not one cat was a fan

* * *

A mentor

Spiky-furred and strong

A name to prove his strength

He taught me to do wrong

* * *

A kittypet

Proved his worth and stayed

To complete my plans I'd have to kill

Him and his friend whose pelt has grayed

* * *

A rouge

Clever, strong, but small

Under his lengthy claws

The great leader falls

* * *

A forest

Murky and deep

I was not afraid

Even without bones in a heap

* * *

Two sons

Eager for power and might

I persuaded them to take over the clans

And I met with them night after night

* * *

A battle

A score that had waited too long

A revenge that could finally quench

Our thirst for blood, so we grew strong

**Easy one. Look over phrase 5 if you have any trouble.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Correct: Leafshine24, ScipioPB, Storm-eyes, Sandstorm0789, RollingUpHigh, Katie-Kat1129, Lillyfire  
**

**Honorable Mentions: You guys are too good for this!  
**

**Answer: Tigerclaw/star**

A mother

Whose kits were swept away

Rescued, but there was still grief

She moved on and is a leader to this day

* * *

A rescuer

First the Gray and the Fire

Then a brown Leaf

Who turned out to be a liar

**Sorry for two verses but you guys are too smart!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Correct: Storm-eyes, Sandstorm0789, hollyleaf is cool**

**Honorable Mentions: YoYo bleeps**

**Answer: Mistystar**

A mother

Who died near snakes

Yet not from snakes

Another predator is all it takes

* * *

A father

High position for a short time

A battle ended his life

His murderer committed a terrible crime

* * *

Two brothers

Both dead, never took a mate

One died by the forest

One died from a battle fueled by hate

* * *

A kit

A shadow of her savior

But though the savior died

Her savior was within her

**Easier one, I believe.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Correct: Spottedleaf1680, Hollyblaze, Katie-Kat1129 (you were on the right track!)**

**Honorable Mentions: ScipioPB, Falconface, **

**Answer: Sorreltail! **

A leader

Tiny and strong

I never saw him be defeated

Because I fell to the throng

* * *

An enemy

Blazing like flame

Young, but courageous

His forest he managed to reclaim

* * *

A pack

Vengeful, they unite

It would not seem as though

They could defeat me in a fight

**There's only so many rhymes I can use! *Hint* first series**


	17. Chapter 17

**Correct: These Wings of Freedom, BlizzardStrike, Falconface**

**Honorable Mentions: ScipioPB, Guest, Katie-Kat1129**

**Answer: Bone**

**CONGRATULATIONS (you know it's big when I spell out the full word) TO BLIZZARDSTRIKE FOR BEING THE 100TH REVIEWER! Let's bring our paws together in a big round of applause for this cat!**

A father

Strong, brave, and proud

I never met him

Due to a dark, cold, cloud

* * *

A mother

Who tried her best

Her clan needed her

Having kits put her to the test

* * *

A brother

Sturdy like our father

A sister

slim like our mother

* * *

A leaf-bare

Filled with pain and loss

Buried beneath the snow

A tiny scrap of moss

**Closest I could come! You'll soon figure it out, BlizzardStrike!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Correct: Sandstorm0789, Mallowleaf, Falconface, Hillybill, Nightblaze, These wings of freedom, Storm-eyes, ScipioPB, BlizzardStrike**

**I don't know why I should bother with Honorable Mentions when everyone got it right.**

**Answer: Mosskit**

A storm

Rising waters lapped at the bank

The greedy river lapped

At my patchy-furred flank

* * *

Kits

One life lost and two given

I couldn't have known this was the night

When I was not meant to be livin'

**That's how we southern people tawk! (talk was spelled like that intentionally) If you remeber the cat, can you remember the name?**


	19. Chapter 19

**Correct: ScipioPB**

**Honorable Mentions: Katie-Kat1129, Mallowleaf**

**Answer: Duskwater! (intro of Crookedstar's promise)**

A mother

Critical at first

Then grew and loved

Loved so much that she might burst

* * *

A father

Who lost his first and second

But finally found his lover

After his first one guided and beckoned

* * *

A sister

Quiet, but loyal

Later, after much strife

She cleared the turmoil

* * *

A journey

To far away and back

A close friend along

We journeyed in a pack

**Buena Suerte! (translation: Good luck!)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Correct: none. But some people were close!**

**Honorable Mentions: Sandstorm0789, ScipioPB, Katie-Kat1129, Silverleaves, kristian2345, dinoboy17**

**Correct: Squirrelflight! Reason: Her mother was critical of Firestar when he joined the clan, but eventually she loved him. Firestar lost Spottedleaf, then Cinderpelt became a medicine cat, but Spottedleaf had to show him it was right to love Sandstorm. Leafpool went through a lot of strife between the power of three and the Last Hope but eventually, made right with everyone. A journey to the sun-drown place then to the lake, with Brambleclaw and the other chosen cats.**

A life

Not quite alive, not quite dead

Memories of the future

And of where paths have led

**I decided to do a twist for the 20th poem. Have fun!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Correct: Falconface, Katie-Kat1129, ScipioPB, silverleaves**

**Honorable Mentions: Willowdream of ForestClan**

**Answer: I remember the future and predict the past. I have lived for too long, and yet not lived at all. I am Rock.**

A leader

Whose roots were unknown

Who was blinded by pride

Too late the truth was shown

* * *

A kit

Resemblance amazing

Souls worlds apart

Hardest challenges unfazing

* * *

A house cat

Who was more than he seemed

I was hostile but we were soon friends

That was good because often he dreamed


	22. Chapter 22

**Correct: Sorry I made it hard**

**Honorable mentions: Guest, ScipioPB**

**Answer: Yellowfang (Raggedstar first phrase, Brokenstar second phrase, Firepaw/star third phrase)**

A leader

Who I loathed at sight

But that was when he joined

Later he helped us be victorious in a fight

* * *

A journey

Harder for me than the rest

I could not know where I was going

Only that I was going to try my hardest and best


	23. Chapter 23

**Correct: ScipioPB, Katie-Kat1129, Falconface, BlizzardStrike, Wishheart101**

**Honorable Mentions: Walpurgisnacht's laugh**

**Answer: Longtail!**

A father

Who was kin to my mother

But from a later litter

Still, she was his brother

* * *

A mate

Who was beautiful and kind

Why did death have to steal

Her in its tight bind

* * *

A daughter

In temper and pelt

So much like her mother

Also of her, the death card was dealt

* * *

A son

As my mate resembled my daughter

So I resembled my son, and though not dead

He went to live behind rushing water

**The second review for this chapter will be the 150th reviewer! Let's see if you can do it again, ScipioPB ;)**


	24. Chapter 24

**Correct: BlizzardStrike, Sandstorm0789, kristian2345, silverleaves, ScipioPB, chalchiutlicue**

**Honorable Mentions: Katie-Kat1129**

**Answer: Graystripe**

**Congrats to chalchiutlicue for being the 150th reviewer!**

A brother

Who took right path

It ended badly

It was no cat's wrath

* * *

Two kits

Like their father, like myself

One with a great destiny

Many hardships came upon herself

* * *

A warrior

Who was called to be

Something unexpected, still

His sharp claws killed me

**Probably hard,. Hey, while you're reading my stories, could you read and review 'Nightpaw's Courage' for me? Thank you!**


	25. Chapter 25

**OMSC, I am SOOOO sorry for being absent for who-knows how many weeks. Truth is, I am doing TOO MANY OTHER STORIES right now! Plus school. Anyways - **

**Correct: Nightblaze of Duskclan (It was mentioned Hawkheart was originally a warrior; he always remained warriorlike in my eyes), Blazetail/Blazeheart (ummmm, never gotten a request like that), Sandstorm0789, ScipioPB, Silverleaves**

**Honorable Mentions: PeaceLoveWolves**

**Answer: Moonflower!**

A mother

I was her last

She was very protective

But I still was carried away fast

* * *

Myself

Unable to hear

Death swooping in

And my own cry of fear

**Hint, hint: I've been reading a story by Prin Pardus - find it in my 'favorites' list!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Correct: Everyone who reviewed!**

**Answer: Snowkit**

A mother

Who preferred the oak

After an accident I could not avoid

All her dreams for me vanished like smoke

* * *

A father

Who rejected my mother

All because she wouldn't love me

All because she loved my brother

* * *

A brother

Sturdy like where he was born

He cared for another

Between water and storm he was torn

* * *

A mate

Half-clan but loyal to streams

When she died I was convinced

It was because of the cat who haunted my dreams

* * *

A daughter

My only living kit

Resembled her mother so much

When she died, a hard blow was hit

**Hint, hint, Goosefeather caused the accident mentioned in the first phrase!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Correct: Falconface, UmbreonRocks, Sorrelheart (Pretty name!), Katie-Kat1129, Silverstream, Sandstorm0789, ChocolateChipNip, NightblazeofDuskclan (excellent explanation!), Guest**

**Honorable Mentions: Ilikepieheart22**

**Answer: Crookedstar!**

A mother

Who lived a soft life

She admired those in the forest

She thought I could live with the strife

* * *

A mentor

Also a close kin

We were often teased

Because we came from a Twoleg den

* * *

A mate

Torn beyond belief

When I told her she was beautiful

To her, it was a great relief

* * *

A daughter

Whose pelt resembled my own

She had two daughters

One, part of a prophecy later shown

**If you were wondering what the new picture for this is, it's pictures of Cloudtail and Brightheart arranged like a photo frame with a poem in the center. The poem reads:**

_Your face may be scarred_

_Your pelt may be torn_

_But I'll love you at night_

_And love you in the morn._

_Dear Brightheart_

_Don't you know I love you?_

_Don't you know you're my life?_

_To you, I'll always be true._


	28. Chapter 28

**Correct: Everyone!**

**Answer: Cloudtail! **

A father

Who fought alone at the sun-warmed rock

He tired of war and when announced

It came as quite a shock

* * *

A mother

Whose milk I never found

It made my father want to heal lives

instead of wound

* * *

A murderer

I thought his plans were for our good

Too late I realized I should've refused

It would have saved many lives, it would


	29. Chapter 29

**Correct: Sorrelheart, Falconface, Creekfur, ScipioPB, Anonymousreader, UmbreonRocks, Feather That Falls From Crow, ****Sandstorm0789**

**Honorable Mentions: Katie-Kat1129, Moonblaze  
**

**Answer: Leopardstar!**

**SUPER DUPER CONGRATULATIONS SANDSTORM0789! YOU ARE THE ****200****TH REVIEWER!**

A mate

Who was saddened

By the loss of a kit

It seemed she grieved to no end

* * *

A son

Who I could not be proud of

He tried his best

But I didn't think he should train above

**Hint, hint: The cat was from Windclan**


End file.
